Escape Into A New Beginning
by MobyChick
Summary: 17-year-old Emily Carter has lived an overall traumatic life. Her mother died when she was only 9, and her father's sanity dropped to zero. He became an abusive drunkard, and all Emily wanted was to get away. When she finally snaps and commits suicide, she wakes up in a strange world. And it doesn't take her long to realize that she's in PonyVille. And she's a pony.
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first entry to the site. Criticism is much needed. *Spoiler alert; yes, there will be clop. Eventually*

Sobs shook my body as I slammed the door of my room shut, leaning against it and sliding down to the floor, my knees pulled up to my face. My eyeliner and mascara streaked in thick, black smudges down my face, no longer lining my green eyes - which were red and puffy from crying. A glass bottle was thrown against my door, shattering and causing me to jump and squeal, hugging my knees tight.

"You're nothing but a little whore!" My drunken father screamed at me as he chucked glass beer bottles at my door - whether they were empty or not, I couldn't be certain.

I shook my head, closing my eyes tight. My father was a drunkard. I was a good person. How could I be a whore? After all, I'd only had sex with one person in my life, and that was my boyfriend... That is, until we broke up.

I locked my door, and stood up, looking around the room for something heavy to barricade the door with. I walked over to my dresser and grunted as I slid it across the floor, pushing and dragging it to the door, pressing it firmly against it. There was no way someone could open the door now - at least, not before I was dead.

That's right. Tonight was going to be the night that I would kill myself. My whole life, I had struggled with the death of my mother, the drunken rampages of my father, and the constant emotional pain. The only good things I had in my life to comfort me when I was down was My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

I guess most people would laugh at this. Call me a loser, a baby; what you will. But honestly, the show had the perfect amount of everything that I loved - crazy, fun, love, and life lessons.

I wipe my tears and sniffled, storming into the bathroom and opening the medicine cabinet. I stared blankly at the bottles upon bottles of pills I had collected, for this very night. I frowned for a moment, then reached in and started grabbing bottles, opening them and placing them in a line on the kitchen sink. I closed the bathroom door and locked it, then turned back to the opened bottles of pills in front of me.

I was really going to do this.

There was a loud banging at my door, followed by my drunken father's furious voice.

"You'd better open this door if you'd know what's good for you, you little slut!"

I grabbed a bottle, lifted it quickly to my lips, and poured the pills into my mouth. I grimaced and swallowed. It hurt to swallow them all at once, but it wouldn't matter soon. I grabbed another bottle and lifted it to my lips. There was another bang at my door.

"Open up!"

I downed the pills, bottle after bottle. My throat felt a bit scratchy from swallowing so many pills at once. My stomach grumbled, and I felt a bit... bubbly. The room started spinning and I tried to steady myself by grabbing the sink. My hands searched for the sink, but found nothing but air. The spinning room turned blurry and I fell back against the wall.

A single tear fell from my eye as I realized it was finally happening. I was dying. My life flashed before my eyes - My mother dying when I was just 9 years old. My father's sanity slowly draining as he adopted a bit of a "drinking problem". Discovering My Little Pony. Easing the pain by watching it every time I felt depressed and suicidal.

My favorite pony was by far Rainbow Dash. Not only was she super talented; the fastest pony in Equestria. But she was also a good friend. Loyal. (She was the element of Loyalty, after all.)

I'd always loved Big Macintosh, too. My friends, who were also fans of MLP, and I would always substitute the word "Yes" for "Eeyup." I know. It sounds silly. But, I guess that's what we were.

My head felt light and my eyelids drooped as everything blurred and faded to black, and I collapsed onto the bathroom floor.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyelids fluttered open slowly, and I groaned from the blinding light against my eyes. I squinted and looked around me. I was in a field, lying on my back in the grass. I took a moment to process the fact that I had just died a few seconds ago. Was this heaven?

I had never been religious; why was that even a thought in my mind? I raised a hand to rub my eyes and-wait... Where was my hand? I pulled my hand away from my eye and gasped as I saw a light-blue-colored nub. It looked a lot like... No... I was dreaming. I didn't die; this was a dream. I stood up on all fours and looked down at the light-blue hooves that were supporting my body. I shook my head in disbelief as I processed everything a second time.

I blinked twice, trying to clear my head of this insanity. Another possibility crossed my mind: I was hallucinating. Or maybe I was lying on my bathroom floor, having a stroke... I took a deep breath. I felt very... healthy. Not like I had just taken about twelve bottles of pills and died.

I looked up into the sky, where the sun blinded me for a moment. It was very bright here. The clouds above me moved slowly, but didn't block the sun. I raised a hoof to shade my eyes, and on a cloud above me, I saw... I blinked again. That cyan coat... Those colors...

It couldn't be. I was seeing things. I lowered my hoof and began walking forward. My knees wobbled a bit, in danger of buckling, and I let out a shaky "Woahh..." as I steadied myself. At least I still had the same voice.

I could feel eyes on me, and I turned my head, looking toward the sky. A pair of violet-colored eyes stared at me. My breathing ceased as I stared at the winged pony in shock. Was it really her?

"What're you doing out here?" She called as she rose from the cloud. Her wings began to flap and she rose, hovering above the cloud. All I could do was stare at her in awe.

The best pony in all of Equestria... Talking to me...

I mentally slapped myself. This was a dream. It must be.

The rainbow-haired pony flew down and landed on the ground in front of me, a slight smirk on her face. She knew she was awesome 24/7. And she was right.

She looked me up and down, squinted, then looked back up to me.

"I don't think I've seen you around," She said, squinting one eye. I must have looked like a total dweeb; staring at her in awe, my eyes ten times wider than normal. She backed up a bit. "Are you okay?"

I snapped out of it. "Oh! Y-yeah... I'm fine..." I cleared my throat and shuffled awkwardly, my hooves scraping against the dirt. "I'm new to PonyVille."

"Oh." She stood up straight, her nose in the air and her wings spread out as if she were about to take flight. "I'm Rai-"

"Rainbow Dash." I interrupted her, unintentionally. Her eyes widened, and she let her wings fall for a moment.

"You've heard of me?" She asked in disbelief. I fumbled for words, laughing nervously, and she chuckled, then lifted her chin in the air. "I mean, of course you have. I'm the coolest pony in Equestria!"

I nodded in agreement, feeling starstruck. I was really talking to Rainbow Dash! Questions upon questions flooded my mind that I'd always dreamed of asking Dash. Despite her pride, he lowered her chin and looked at me again.

"So, what's your name?" She asked curiously. _Crap..._ I thought to myself as I searched for a cool-sounding pony name. She noticed me fumbling for words, and tilted her head. She rolled her eyes, getting impatient.

"Mi-Midnight... Starr. Midnight Starr... But, you can call me Starr." I quickly improvised. Dash held a smug look and she squinted her eyes at me.

"Awesome name, kid." She lifted a hoof and pushed my shoulder a bit. "You're alright, ya know?" Unprepared for the shove, I stumbled to the side. Dash's eyes drifted to my flank, and she gasped. "You don't... How... How do you not have a Cutie Mark yet?"

"Huh?" I turned my head and looked at my light-blue flank; it was blank. Panic swelled inside of me. How _could _I have a Cutie Mark? I hadn't been in Equestria for five minutes!

"Oh, heh heh... I, um..." I lifted a hoof, rubbing the back of my neck nervously. "I just... Haven't found my true purpose yet..."

Rainbow looked me up and down, an eye squinted. I had been "alright" a second ago, but I could tell that now, she thought I was... odd.

"Is that even possible?" She asked. It was more of a rhetorical question, I felt. "You're... Well, you're my age." I laughed nervously and nodded.

Dash's eyes lit up. "I don't think this has ever happened in pony history." She said quietly. She smirked and nudged my shoulder again. "You're super awesome in my book, Starr."

To be honest, I was a little surprised, and completely honored that Rainbow Dash - THE Rainbow Dash - was complimenting me. Me! A human being, technically. I was totally dumbfounded, in a trance, as I stared at Dash, my eyes shimmering in excitement and shock. She looked to the side awkwardly.

"Well, uh... I could show you around PonyVille. It'd be a blast!" She said, clearing away the awkward mood and kneeling down in front of me, turned away from me. I looked at her in confusion, unsure of what she was wanting me to do. After a few moments, she looked over her shoulder at me. "Hop on!"

"Wha-what?" I asked in disbelief. "You want me to..."

"Yeah! C'mon, I'll take you for a ride around PonyVille." She shrugged. "It's faster than walking. And fast," I could tell she was smiling. "Is my game."

Without a moment's hesitation, I jumped onto her back and settled in, getting into a position comfortable for both of us. After a few adjustments, we were set. Her wings spread out and began to flap. We slowly lifted off of the ground, the grass beneath us getting further and further away, until we were soaring above PonyVille. I could see each building in my sight, and my fangirl-side instantly came out.

"Who are we going to meet first?" I asked excitedly, practically shaking. Dash wobbled a bit, huffed in annoyance, and shrugged.

"I get you should probably meet Twilight first. She'll know how to handle everything else."


End file.
